Elysium
by wintersiris
Summary: Love is forever, and Hisana wanted Byakuya and Rukia to know that.
1. A Sisters' Love

Elysium

Chapter 1: A Sisters' Love

_Maybe you will never see this, but if you do, know that no words can describe the pain and heartache that I felt when I had to let you go. I loved you as much as any sister could, I hope you know that. Perhaps it was that shame that prevented me from ever choosing to let the truth show itself, but know that it was not shame in you. I am proud of you, for what you will become, and who you will become. I am proud that in the infinite universe, I was chosen to be your sister, Rukia. I love you, my sweet little sister. If I'm not around to tell you, then know that I love you so much, and I will always be watching over you, wherever you are._

_~ Kuchiki Hisana_

Edo, Japan

December 16, 1862

The cold snow fell around two small bundles huddled together, one larger than the other. Hisana sat up and pushed the ragged blanket away and looked over to her young sister. "Rukia, it's snowing." Rukia was sound asleep in her small little bundled up blanket. Hisana smiled gently. It was only the two of them now, but that didn't matter. As long as they had each other, that's what was most important.

Once Rukia woke up, Hisana slid her into her back pouch which she used to carry Rukia around. As her stomach growled, she couldn't deny that they needed to get some food, and at least be somewhere warm for awhile. Rukia couldn't survive in this cold! In fact, because of this, Hisana decided that in such a busy city, it might be best that she get a job.

As the two of them past a small little shop, Hisana slowly walked in. It was warm and the food smelled heavenly. Inside, several ronin and scraggly, dangerous looking men eyed her with discontent. Feeling nervous and scared, Hisana walked to the back and saw the owner walk out of the kitchen with some food. He looked at her with a surprised look.

Once Hisana managed to get him to listen to her, his looked turned from harsh to one of pity. "So, I beg you, please let me work here! You don't need to pay, just please, allow me and my sister have a little food a day, that is all I ask!" She shut her eyes and bowed slightly. A sigh escaped his lips, but then formed a small smile.

"Very well. There is a small room in the back that's not really used for anything. You and your sister may stay there. I will also feed you, and I'm not in the habit of _not _paying people who work for me!" He laughed a bit, but then turned serious. "But you need to be careful. Some pretty dangerous people come through here, and most of 'em probably won't treat you well. If you're alright with that, then you can start tomorrow."

At that moment, Hisana didn't care about any danger she would be in. As long as Rukia had a warm, dry place to sleep, and food, that was what mattered most to her. And maybe having some money would be nice for a change, too.

Tears sprang into her eyes. "Thank you, thank you so much!" She cried happily. That evening, Hisana held Rukia as she rocked her to sleep. "We have a home now, Rukia. It might not be the best, but I'm just glad we can be together and have somewhere to stay." Rukia gave a small smile as she saw her sister talking to her.

She could walk a little, but didn't talk yet. Rukia was almost a year old, and Hisana was only 15. To be honest, Hisana felt more like a mother to Rukia than an older sister. They lost their father to one of the many battles that had been raging on, and their mother had died after giving birth to Rukia, but while both were around, they loved their children very much. Hisana was, like her mother, very weak in her constitution and strength. She was more often than not sick, but she would always try to hide it, especially when she had a potential job!

Maybe one day she could marry someone who she could live happily with, and give Rukia the chance to have an actual childhood. Hisana, although she thought of Rukia's well being first and foremost, she did have dreams of her own too. To have a family, a husband, children, see Rukia grow up happily. She didn't think what she wanted was too much to ask from life, right?

She had all the basic house-cleaning skills, knew how to sew and cook as well, but she didn't really find herself...attractive enough for anyone. To add to that, she was usually ill, which made her sort of an invalid. Men wanted attractive, strong women, not plain, weak ones. But such thoughts rarely plauged her mind, as the one thing that mattered most to her in the world now was Rukia.

As the days passed, Hisana settled into her job. Not to say that it was easy dealing with some of the men, but she didn't reply in any negative way. If she did, she might be killed, and what would happen to Rukia? Or she could lose her job, and she and Rukia would starve.

One day, while Hisana was serving the men, she heard Rukia crying from the backroom. She bowed quickly to the man she was serving and ran off to see what was wrong. But nothing seemed to work. Rukia refused to be comforted. She then heard a loud smash come from behind her. "WILL YOU SHUT THAT NOISE UP!" She looked back to see a few men glaring angrily at the baby. "Tch, that thing yours?" _Thing? _Hisana frowned, but said nothing as she held Rukia tighter against her chest. "If it doesn't shut up, I'll do it for you!" He was obviously very drunk, but-Hisana saw him grab out his sword.

"No! Stop!" She cried as she shut her eyes and held Rukia closer. The noise only made Rukia cry more. A few other men, drunk and annoyed, decided to follow what the other man was doing, and all took out their swords.

Holding Rukia, Hisana pushed passed them and tried to run away before one of them caught her by the collar of what was left of her ragged kimono. "Please, let me go!" She cried, as she struggled free.

One of them grinned. "Kill the brat, and maybe we can sell her to a brothel. If we cleaned her up, she could be a real looker." Refusing to let go of Rukia, Hisana stomped on her captors' foot which allowed her enough time to run away. Sadly, she was caught again, and then thrown off to the side as the men grabbed Rukia away from her.

"Give her back! Please...!" The man took Rukia and was about to toss her onto the ground and stab her, but Hisana quickly jumped and caught her before she could be hurt. A sharp pain erupted through her body as she saw the sword had stabbed her through the stomach. The man grunted and pulled out the sword, to which, using the last of her energy, Hisana ran away as far as she could with Rukia in her arms, blood flowing steadily from her abdomen, and tears flowing silently.

Having lost the men, Hisana slowly sunk down into a heap. "Rukia..." she gently smiled at her sister. "I...I'm so sorry. I can't...I can't do anything...for you any...more..." Tears splattered on the baby's face. "I love you...Rukia...I...wish...I could have...seen you grow...to become..." But she never finished.

Several hours later, a young girl was found, having bled to death, and a young baby was also found dead, held tightly against the girl.


	2. First Words

Elysium

Chapter 2: First Words

80th District, Rukongai, Soul Society

December 29th, 1862

The initial shock of arriving in this place had yet to wear off, yet Hisana felt there was of little difference in how she lived before when she was alive. It was a strange thought. She was not alive anymore. Yet, her heart ached every time she would see Rukia. Her life in the living world had ended far too soon...all because she was too weak to care for her. Yet, Hisana soon found out life was a bit better in this strange place. She didn't need food, only water. The people also seemed to look out for each other as well. But she was still sick and weak, which hindered her greatly.

Of course, none of this made any difference to her. She would protect and love Rukia all the same. That would not change. That evening, in a small little shack she had found, Hisana removed Rukia from her pouch and sat her in her lap. She smiled gently as she gave Rukia some water to drink. "Feel better?" She smiled. Rukia cooed happily and soon fell asleep against Hisana. Hisana gently petted Rukia's head. "Good night, Rukia. I love you." With that, she fell asleep curled up beside her sister.

Hisana soon found herself unable to sleep. Her chest felt like it was being crushed, and her body started to feel hot and warm. Quietly, she stepped outside and crumpled on the ground in a painful coughing fit.

Half an hour later, she slowly crawled back into the house beside Rukia. Unable to sleep, she tossed and turned, curled up in a small ball.

The next morning, she slowly sat up and saw Rukia was partly awake. Her eyes, tired and hiding the pain she was in, managed to smile at the young baby. Slowly Rukia was picked up and held by her sister. "We're going to town today. I-" She winced slightly at the pain in her chest. "I have to see if I can't find a job so that maybe we can have some money." At this point, the only friend Hisana had made was a young widow, who had lost both her husband and son to sickness, and more often than not, Hisana found herself being helped by her.

As Hisana put Rukia in the small bag she used to carry her in, she fell forward and landed on her knees. Rukia seemed to find it a bit amusing, and laughed. She smiled tiredly. "You're ok, then? I'm sorry, I guess I'm just not feeling well today." But as she tried to pull herself up, she began to cough violently. This seemed to scare Rukia, who let out a few quiet whimpers. "So-sor-ry, Rukia. It looks-" She began to cough again before she stood up.

Today she couldn't take Rukia with her. She would have to leave her with Haru, the young widow whom she had befriended. Faking her way, Hisana left Rukia in the care of Haru for the day as she went to town. It really _was _too dangerous to take Rukia here anyway, which is why Hisana rarely did so.

Sadly, Hisana was turned down at every place she went. From the fact that she looked to ill, looked too haggard, or to the fact that the people couldn't hire anyone else, she felt herself at a loss at what to do. She let out a small cry of despair and, defeated, sat down and cried. "I'm so sorry, Rukia!" Why did she have to be so ill? Why was she so ugly? Why was her life such a disaster? Right now, she had no strength to put on a brave face.

After calming herself down, she returned back to fetch Rukia. Weakly, she took Rukia in her arms, as she felt the child hug her around the neck. "Wub Nana..." Rukia said quietly. Hisana stared at Rukia, wide-eyed. A smile crossed her face. Rukia had spoken! Her chubby hand patted Hisana's cheek. She felt all her stress and anxiety fade away and was filled with happiness, but expressed it with a gentle smile and hugged Rukia.

"Nana loves you too, Rukia," she whispered as she held her tightly. Together the two of them went home. Hearing her sister say she loved her for the first time gave Hisana all the strength she needed. She would not give up, not on Rukia. Never.


	3. Farewell

Elysium

Chapter 3: Farewell

80th District, Rukongai, Soul Society

January 6th, 1863

Hisana awoke the next morning, feeling worse than she had in a long, long time. Of course, she had decided that a few days ago she would try again to see if she couldn't get a job. Since she didn't own any nice kimonos, she decided she would ask Haru if she could borrow one for the day.

Ignoring the pain, she sat up and woke up Rukia, who was sleeping beside her. She woke up with her usual smile as Hisana put Rukia on her lap and gave her some water to drink. "I'm going to have to leave you with Haru today, Rukia. If I get lucky, I might have a job today."

Haru opened the door and smiled when she saw Hisana and Rukia standing at her front door. "Off again?" Hisana nodded, and took Rukia out from the pouch.

"I'm really thankful for all the help you've been, and if I can ever repay you, please let me know in any way!" Hisana bowed and then handed Rukia to her. "Though...umm, do you think it would be alright if I borrowed one of your kimonos for today...? Mine is..." Her voice trailed off. There wasn't a lot to say about it. It's once vibrant purple had faded to a dingy brown color, and it was torn, stained, and sewn in many places. Haru smiled and led Hisana into her house while Rukia played with a few old toys.

Hisana took out the orange floral _komon _kimono and tied the light yellow _obi _around it. It was made from real silk, something Hisana nor Rukia had ever owned. She tied her hair back with a small clip, and looked in the mirror afterward, and smiled to herself. She walked out from the backroom and thanked Haru. "Thank you, Haru. I'll do my best, and be back soon."

"You look lovely, Hisana." She smiled. "And don't worry, you needn't repay me. Just having you and Rukia around is enough." Hisana grinned back her, and knelt down beside Rukia and hugged her.

"I'll be back soon, ok, Rukia? Thank you again, Haru." She bowed slightly and walked out to the district. Before she could even arrive at her first destination, Hisana collapsed on the ground in a fit of coughing. After she stopped, she spent a few minutes calming down before she went on her business, but even if she looked nicer, the shop owners still knew that she was the sickly young girl who had come to them before.

Each of them shook their heads, and said that they would have to decline. At the end of the afternoon, Hisana began to feel hot, tired, dejected, and warn-out. As she looked up at the sky, her vision slowly became hazy as she fell over.

She awoke in her shack, with Haru and Rukia looking at her. "Nana..." Rukia whimpered as she patted Hisana's arm. She slowly put her hand on Rukia's.

"Are you alright? I found you not far from my house." Hisana nodded as she looked up at Haru. "Well, rest for awhile. Rukia is in need of a nap anyhow. I'll be back to check on you later."

That night, after Rukia had fallen asleep, Hisana awoke and slowly crawled out of the futon and walked outside and got some water from the small stream near the shack. _I feel so hot...I'm so sick, I can't get a job, and I can barely look after Rukia on my own. Would it be best to leave her with Haru until I can support myself? No! What am I thinking! I can't leave Rukia...she's all I have left._

The next morning, Hisana did not wake up. When Haru came by later, she found Rukia on the futon beside her sister, crying. As she quickly ran over to her, Haru picked up Rukia and held her tightly as she felt Hisana's throat for a pulse.

Thankfully, she did find one. "Hisana! Hisana!" Haru yelled. Frowning, Haru grabbed Rukia's pouch and slid her in it as she slung it over her back. Haru ran quickly to a small meadow where she began to hunt for medicinal herbs that might wake up Hisana. She pounded them into the mortar and then grounded them up. The scent they gave off was very strong.

Holding it near Hisana's face, the reaction took a few minutes before she woke up coughing. Her eyes slowly opened after as she saw the two of them looking at her worriedly. Once she sat up, Haru looked at Hisana, her face red from anger and worry. Hisana felt a light slap across the face as Haru angrily glared at her.

A bit shocked, Hisana lightly touched her cheek as Rukia crawled on her lap. "Do you have any idea how worried Rukia and I were! If you are too ill, let me look after Rukia! You can't just leave her on her if you know you're going to pass out like that!"

"I'm so...so sorry." Hisana said, more to Rukia as she cuddled closer. "And to you too, Haru. You're right, I should have, but how I was I to know I'd pass out like that? Though I thank you for all you've done. One day, I will repay you somehow."

Haru frowned. "I'm not leaving you two alone until I can be sure that you won't pass out like that again." Her look softened as she saw Hisana crying silently while hugging Rukia tightly.

"Rukia, I'm sorry. You know I'd never leave you like that. I'll do my best to get better so that I can look after you." _Maybe I should leave Rukia with Haru...since I can't even look after her...What am I saying! I can't think like this. I will get better, and I can still be with Rukia._

The next several nights while Hisana lay in bed recovering, she thought non-stop about what she should do. Leave Rukia with Haru, who would no doubt look after her well? Or stay with Rukia, when she couldn't even look after herself?

_If I left Rukia with Haru, I would leave and see if I couldn't find a better place to live, a job, and maybe...a husband too. Then once I'd have a stable life, I would come back for Rukia. _She closed her eyes. As much as she didn't want to leave Rukia alone, Hisana knew that it would be so difficult to look after Rukia the way she was now. She hoped Rukia would understand it was out of love for her that she was doing this, so that her sister could have a better life growing up than she did.

The next morning, Hisana spent the entire day with Rukia. "Rukia, would you like to eat something special today?" Smiling, Rukia nodded as Hisana slid her into the pouch. As they walked into the district, Hisana fished out what little money she had and bought a small bag of fruit drops.

She then walked to a small little meadow, where a small stream ran through the meadow. Since it wasn't very cold, nor did it snow, it was warm enough that they could just sit down on the grass.

Rukia sat beside Hisana as she opened the small bag. "You don't chew it. You suck on it, like this." Hisana plopped one in her mouth and then stuck her tongue out at Rukia, which made her laugh. Hisana smiled at her and gave her one. Rukia plopped it in her mouth and started to suck on it.

"Mmmmmm!" She smiled as she cuddled up close with Hisana. She looked at the small pouch of money and decided that she would give some to Haru, and that the rest she would keep in case she would need some spare change for later.

The two curled up and fell asleep under the warm sun for a few hours before Hisana woke up and slid Rukia in the pouch on her back. _I hope you had a wonderful day, Rukia. I know I did. I want your memories of me to be pleasant, since I don't know how long it will be until I see you again._

Before the sun rose the next morning, Hisana took off Haru's _komon _and folded it up, as well with what few belongings she had of Rukia's, and a few spare coins she had.

_Haru, I thank you for all you have done for me and Rukia. The events of the past few days, and what you said have made me realize that, as I am now, I am not fit to look after my sister. I am always ill, and I can't get a job, so I have no way to support her, or myself. I am leaving Rukia in your care until I have successfully obtained a good job, and a better place to live. I would like to invite you to come with us, because I know Rukia and I would miss you very much. Make sure you tell Rukia that I love her very much, and that this is one of the hardest things I have ever had to do. I love my sister, but in order for her to have the best life that I can give her, I must leave her for a little while. _

_Rukia, know that I will always love you._

_Hisana _

She placed the note on top of her things, and gently slid a sleeping Rukia in her pouch. As she arrived at Haru's house, she gently placed the things down, and then held Rukia and lightly kissed her forehead. "I love you, Rukia. I promise I will be back soon." She could feel her chest tighten and her heart began to hurt as she placed Rukia down beside the things, and lightly knocked on Haru's door as she quickly ran away, crying silently.

As the night faded, so did Hisana.


	4. Flames of Hell

Elysium

Chapter 4: Flames of Hell

January 27th, 1863

1st District, Rukongai, Soul Society

She slowly opened her eyes as she sat up and was awoken by a cold breeze. She pulled her small blanket over her legs as she assessed where exactly she was. The buildings were tall and elegant, like the ones she saw back in Edo where the _daimyo _lived. The pathways were covered with white stones evenly placed on each side. The trees were thick and green, as she saw several creatures fly to and fro from them.

It had been very dark when she entered the 1st district, which made it hard to tell exactly where she was. Hisana was simply amazed at the vast difference between the 80th and 1st districts. As she travelled through them, she had slowly seen the changes; the way people dressed, spoke, acted, the buildings and the finery, or, lack thereof, of each district.

_Now that I'm here, this is the place where I'll make it through! _Trying to make herself look as presentable as possible (which was a rather difficult task) Hisana made her way through the district, anaylzing the business sector from the residences. "Apparently this is where the Kuchiki clan makes its home..." Her voice slowly trailed off as she thought about it. The four most prestigous, noble clans. They never had the same worries that she did, or the other poor people for that matter.

Apparently for the Kuchiki's, the most recent problem was trying to find a suitable wife for Byakuya Kuchiki, the next head of the family. The problem was not Byakuya, she had heard, but that there were few noble women whose status could equate to the Kuchiki family. Hisana knew that it was foolish to even hope of a life like that.

The sun, which usually warmed her cold body, suddenly seemed too bright. Feeling hot, and dizzy, she saw her world spin before she collapsed on the ground.

Feeling a sudden wave of heat, Hisana slowly opened her eyes and began coughing. When she finally came to, she saw several buildings aflame, and at the center, heard a loud roar. She saw a hideous creature emerge from the smoke, carrying a body in its hands as it bit into the flesh. She felt her body freeze with fear. _Run...RUN! _But her legs wouldn't move.

She heard cries coming from the buildings. One sounded like the cry of a child. _Rukia...! _She knew it wasn't her sister, but, she thought...if it was...

Pain tugged at her heart as she stood up. Ignoring the pain in her chest, she dashed through the angry flames that singed at her kimono and her skin. The roar echoed loudly as Hisana made her way to the sound of the crying child.

The roar grew louder as she ran further in, until the creature looked directly at her. It tossed away a half-eaten corpse and slowly made its way towards her. Hopping over burning wood, Hisana tried to get it to lose sight of her, but it didn't.

As soon as she reached the crying child and picked him up, she could feel its hot breath at her heels. Wasting no time, it swiped at her, sending her flying into burning rubble while clutching the child tightly. Hisana knew at least a few bones had been broken as she tried to move, but stumbled.

The worst part was, there was no one. Just her.

Gripping onto the child, Hisana slowly stood up and realized she had no chance against such a thing. The flames licked at her skin as the creature drew closer. _You can't die here! Rukia..she needs you! _Using the last of her strength, Hisana ran underneath the monster and through the flames. _I will make it...I will...!_

As she reached the exit, she saw another figure standing by. Hurt, sick, tired and burned, Hisana felt her body give way once again as she fell to the ground. _No...Rukia..._

She fought to remain conscience. Suddenly, the monster vanished and the other figure slowly made its way towards her. She had no strength to move, to run, or to scream. She lay there, as two strong arms picked her up. She passed out soon after that.

Some Days Later...

A gentle, warm light awoke Hisana. Opening her eyes slowly, Hisana saw she was in a warm bed, with a thick, soft blanket covering her. She looked over to see a large pond, surrounded by green grass, bushes and flowers growing everywhere. Above her was a large plum blossom tree. A few tiny blossoms were already beginning to emerge. A small smile crossed her face.

As she slowly sat up, she lurched forward slightly. She saw that her whole body was covered in bandages. _I'm alive...Rukia..._

The door silently opened as Hisana slowly looked back to see a boy. His long black hair was tied back in a ponytail, and his eyes were a deep grey. He wore black shinigami robes, with a rather serious look on his face. She felt her face redden. _He's...gorgeous..._

"You have awakened." He said simply, walking forward. She nodded and looked down. She bit her lip, hesitant to speak.

She lowered her head and faced him. "I am Hisana. Were you the one who-?"

"I am Kuchiki Byakuya, future head of the Kuchiki family." Hisana's eyes widened as she gripped on to the hem of her kimono.

Kuchiki...Byakuya! He was the one who saved her...? "I humbly apologize for my weakness. Someone such as you needn't worry about someone like me."

Her heart began to beat wildly. Never in her dreams have she ever thought this would happen. Especially

not being saved by him. He said nothing.

"I came to simply see if you had awoken. The doctors should be arriving soon." He didn't say anything more as he walked out.

Gently clutching her chest, Hisana felt her face warming. "Thank you, Kuchiki-sama." She whispered, as he closed the doors. A faint smile crossed his face, or so she thought.


	5. Flutter, Sakura

Elysium

Chapter 5: Flutter, Sakura

February 3rd, 1863

Kuchiki Manor, Soul Society

Hisana had not seen Byakuya since the day he came in to see her the first time. Of course she knew he was busy, but she felt very much alone, with only the small butterflies and birds as company. Not that she would have had much time to speak with him anyway. She spent much of her time sleeping, trying to get well.

The doctors had told her she broke three ribs, an arm and badly damaged her ankle. This didn't include the severe burns she received, nor her illness. They said she would need at least a month to recover enough before she could go on living like normal.

The child she had saved was put in the care of another family, she had been told. Hisana still had many questions to ask Byakuya, but most of all was, why did he save her anyway? She was nothing more than a worthless peasant in the eyes of the nobility, yet he had saved her from that monster, which she learned was a Hollow.

Today, however, Hisana felt much better than she had in previous days. Sliding her arm into its sling, she slowly walked out towards the garden. Looking around, she realized just how big this place was, and how beautiful. "You are able to be about?" She turned around and saw Byakuya standing behind her.

"I'm sorry! If you think I should be in bed..." She slowly walked towards it. She desperately wanted to ask him why he had saved her, but that wouldn't be a polite thing to do, she figured. "I apologize." She bowed rather akwardly.

"Tell me, why do you seem so desperate to leave?" He raised an eyebrow. Looking down, her heart began to hurt when she thought of Rukia.

"I have someone waiting for me, and I promised her that no matter what, I would come back." Smiling sadly, Hisana bowed again and waited for Byakuya to dismiss her.

"Rest. If you have someone waiting for you, all the more reason to get well." He walked away, leaving Hisana alone once again.

As she watched him walk away, a small flutter of hope rise. What if, by some freak chance, Byakuya fell in love with her? Married her? She would have someone to love her, and give Rukia the chance to grow up in a way she never dreamed of having. But the part she dreamed of most was having someone to love, and love her back in a way that only a man could love a woman.

Yet, what did she know of him? What did he know of her? She planned to change that. The next few days Hisana spent listening to the servants gossip about 'the aging Kuchiki-dono', who was Byakuya's grandfather, Ginrei. About how busy the young lord was, between his duty as the future head of the family, and as a shinigami. He was often at the 6th squad barracks in the Seireitei, she had heard.

She also knew it was a place someone like her could not go. She was a pathetically weak soul, who had no means of defending herself.

The odd time, Hisana would feel slight pangs of hunger. Something like that meant she had a small shred of spirit power, but it was so pathetic, she could do nothing with it. If only she was stronger, she could enter the Seireitei, to be with Byakuya.

Her thoughts drifted between him, and musing over Rukia, and her well-being. Rukia must be fine, if she was in Haru's care. How she longed to see her! But her wounds were slow in healing. The burns on her body would fade away in time, but as she was, she could go nowhere, and do nothing.

Besides resting, Hisana felt listless. If only she had something to tend to. A garden, or better yet...Rukia, to hold her, to love her, and to tell her that she loved her.

When Byakuya returned back to the manor a few days later, a servant lightly knocked on his door. "Kuchiki-sama, the young woman in your care, Hisana-san, wishes to speak with you. If you wish, I will send her away." A bit surprised, Byakuya wondered why on earth Hisana was wanting to speak with him. She didn't know him!

"Send her in," Byakuya muttered, not looking up. The servant walked back to the ante-chamber where Hisana waited in silence.

"He will see you." The servant said simply. Hisana's heart raced as she slowly made her way through to Byakuya's office. The servant opened the door, and Hisana knelt down on her burned knees and bowed deeply.

For the first time, Byakuya really examined her. She looked so small and frail, bound up with bandages, almost as if she were lost in them. Yet, he saw a strong desire for life in her pale violet eyes. She had shoulder length black hair that was terribly frayed at the end, with a distinct piece hanging above her nose. He had thought, she could have been rather lovely, if not for the sever wounds she received. He could also see a tenderness in her face that he had seen in his father, something rare indeed. A genuine compassion for humanity, and others around her.

"What is it you have to speak with me about?" He did not look up, but motioned for her to sit across from him.

Slowly as she made her way to the small cushion, she bowed slightly, and did not raise her head. Her heart pounded, and her face reddened. She dared not look up at him. "Please do not think me selfish, for the request I wish to ask of you, Kuchiki-sama." Byakuya wondered what possible 'selfish' request she would ask for. "I ask that you allow me to travel to the 80th district of Rukongai, where I left my sister in the care of a friend. Yet, as I am, I cannot take care of her on my own. If you will allow me to stay until I have regained my health, and found a place of my own..." She shut her eyes tightly, scared of his answer.

"Hisana," he said, looking at her, which caused her to look up, "If that is all you ask, then I grant it to you." Astonished, Hisana tried to find words of gratitude, but only tears of thankfulness came out. His expression was hard to read, but not unkind. She smiled through her tears.

"Kuchiki-sama...I cannot find the words to express my gratitude for your kindness, which you have shown me since I was brought here."

"However, as you are now, it would be foolish and dangerous for you to venture out wounded. Wait until you are healed, and then I shall permit you to find your sister." She was nothing short of shocked. Why would someone like him care whether she lived or died?

She nodded. "If I may, can I ask a request of you, Hisana?" She nodded, willing to repay the debt she owed him. "If you feel well enough, would care to join me on a walk through the gardens? I do not wish to put your health at risk, however, I find the fresh air essential to get well." Now she was nothing short of shocked.

"If you wish, Kuchiki-sama, I shall happily accompany you where ever it is you wish to go." This time, she did not hide her face, but instead smiled at him, in acceptance. Something about her just then made him feel at ease.

Pulling on a warmer robe, Hisana waited for Byakuya in her room. Was it foolish to get her hopes up? She was not noble, worse yet, she was a rather, plain, ugly girl with not a penny to her name, and ill. She doubted that these injuries would do her much good. She had seen herself in the reflections in the mirrors.

The door opened, as Byakuya walked through. She bowed and slowly stood up as she felt her leg give way! He caught her in his arms, before she fell. Her heart raced as she looked up at him. His face was unreadable, but she was sure he could hear her heart beating loudly. "Are you alright?" He asked casually.

She nodded, and followed him out to the other parts of the garden. "Tell me about yourself, Hisana. You are oft too silent, and I would like to know more about you." She blushed, but also hesitated. What was there to tell? She was as she appeared, an ugly, ill peasant girl with little value to this man.

She shut her eyes, and the painful memories came rushing back. "I was born in 1848, during the spring. No one remembers the exact date I was born. My mother was a woman of little standing, but she was kind and lovely, and to me, it seemed she almost had...an air of dignity to her." She smiled at the memory of her mother. "My father was a poor samurai who fought in the many battles that raged across Japan. When I was born, they told my mother I was not going to live. I was born weak, easily ill, like my mother. Several years later, my sister, Rukia, was born. My mother did not live long, but she loved Rukia as much as she could have. After my mother passed away, I took over the household, and raised Rukia myself, as our father was often away. One day, word came to us that he had died, and with no job, I sold the few things we owned left the house with only Rukia." Byakuya could read in her face the horrors a young, unmarried woman would face on her own. He wondered... "I did everything I could to keep myself and Rukia alive, but because I was so weak and ill, no one would hire me, until a kind gentleman hired me to work for him. There, some of the young men became drunk and listless, and tried to kill Rukia...I died trying to protect her." Her face grew pale and pallid as she recalled those memories.

She had been so desperate to live for Rukia's sake, and even now, that's what she was doing. Byakuya sensed she possessed a different kind of strength; though he wasn't quite sure what it was. Hearing this piqued his interest in her.

She had also lost many people dear to her, like he had. Unlike her, he grew up with his grandfather by his side, as the heir to the Kuchiki family. He heard a few quiet sobs escape her mouth as he looked down at her.

"I am sorry for-" Byakuya looked at her, and she stopped speaking. She could see a tenderness in his face, even though he looked so serious.

"Do not cry anymore, Hisana. I will not let any harm come your way as long as you are here." Was this his way of saying he'd protect her?

He walked forward a few feet, and saw Hisana trip once again as she fell on the ground. She didn't cry, but she looked like she was about to. Her eyes formed a few tears, but they were not sad ones. She saw him extended his hand to her. Slowly, she moved her weak, bandaged one into his strong, firm one.

Instead of let go, he gently pulled her into an embrace. "You have protected, suffered, and died at the cost of protecting what is most precious to you. Enough. Let me protect you now."

She felt safe, for the first time in her life since her father had died. Was this why he saved her? For what he saw in her? For the first time, someone had offered to protect her, to keep her safe. Not because she was weak, sick, or pitiful, but because of her strength.

She fell asleep that night, for the first time, at peace. Rukia would be alright. And so would she. She knew it.

As the days went by, Hisana slowly healed, but with Byakuya gone once again, she tried to do more. She would enter the kitchen and help prepare the meals, and sometimes she would tend to the small garden in front of her room.

Her thoughts were often of Rukia, and now, Byakuya as well. He had other sides to him that she had never seen before; his smile, his laughter, his happiness.

Every time Hisana thought of him, her heart began to swell. He was often gone, and she began to miss him more and more. Even though she didn't know much about his past, she began to know _him. _

As for Byakuya, his feelings were in a state of chaos. He had grown up, expected to obey the laws of the Soul Society, and to set an example for the people below him. His feelings were never to drive is decisions, he had been taught that it was a sense of duty he had to adhere to.

Hisana, to him, was beautiful, both physically and in how she acted. She was kind, compassionate, patient, gentle, and loving. Yet she also possessed a certain kind of strength not often seen; to protect what she loved most in spite of her lack of physical strength. Her smile made his heart race, and her laughter brought a rarely seen smile to his face.

Yet, he could never have her due to their social difference. The one and only think Byakuya had ever wanted to badly in his life, but could never have; Hisana.


	6. Desire or Duty

Elysium

Chapter 6: Desire or Duty

February 17th, 1863

Kuchiki Manor, Soul Society

Gently, the sling was untied and thrown away. Hisana moved her arm up and down a few times, smiling happily. The burns were also less. The doctor smiled. "You are healing well, Hisana-san. Just a few more weeks." She nodded, struggling to contain how happy she was. She walked through the gardens, when she saw several servants huddled together.

"Can you believe it?" One said quietly. "The fact that Kuchiki-dono is here with Kuchiki-sama must mean something important is going to happen!" Byakuya _and _Ginrei were arriving? She knew enough that Ginrie was often in the 6th Division barracks, but for him to have to come back to the manor must mean something important was going on!

Quietly, she returned to her room, and decided to wait and see what all the fuss was about.

As for Byakuya, he had a feeling that he knew exactly what was going on. His grandfather had dropped the matter for a time because there was no one of suitable rank, but that was until...certain arrangements were made. When Ginrei opened the door to the large sitting room, he took seat as the head of the family, Byakuya sitting on the right.

Inwardly, he felt very angry. Of all people, why her!? He didn't hate her, not at all, but she was annoying, and in his opinion, a bit arrogant. "Yo!" In her captains' haori, Shihoin Yoruichi walked in and sat on the left side beside Ginrei, followed by a few officials.

Keeping his emotions intact, Byakuya showed only a small scowl when he saw Yoruichi, which caused her to laugh a bit.

Not only was she part of the four noble houses, but she was also the head of it, and not much older than Byakuya. Yoruichi had been rather reluctant at first to even agree to an engagement with Byakuya, let alone marry anyone at that point. But when she saw the aging man, desperate to marry off his only grandson, and heir to the Kuchiki family, she really couldn't say no. Today, she had come to finalize the details.

"Thank you for your timely arrival, Shihoin-sama," Ginrei muttered. He was relieved. Finally, his worries were over. Byakuya would be married, Yoruichi would do her duty well, and the future of the Shihoins and Kuchikis' had never looked brighter.

Yoruichi smiled. "Eh, it's no problem. Besides, someone's got to teach Byakuya-bo to loosen up a little!" She grinned, the one Byakuya hated so much.

His grandfather simply smiled. "Now, we have a few other remaining details to go over, Byakuya, Shihoin-sama," He said, as several papers were handed to him.

Hisana watched as the beautiful dark-skinned woman left, with a sullen looking Byakuya and a relieved Ginrei watching her go.

She wondered who that woman was. She was beautiful, to say the least. Hisana had never seen someone like her before. She carried herself well, but she also seemed to be a lot more...relaxed, and didn't care about formalities much, judging on how she ruffled Byakuya's hair with a smile as she left.

As she turned around, Hisana saw the head servant, an old man with a bright white mustache walk towards her. He reminded her of Ginrei, somehow. "Hisana-san, I must speak with you." She nodded and followed him.

"Kuchiki Byakuya-sama has informed me of your situation, however, in light of the current situation, a few changes are to be made. I'm sure you are aware, the young lady who visited us was none other than Shihoin Yoruichi-sama, Byakuya-sama's fiancee." Fiancee...? Hisana's mouth went dry. "Very soon, she will become head mistress of the Kuchiki family as well, and we cannot have you, a young woman, living here for free, coming and going as she pleases. When Yoruichi-sama is safely married to Byakuya-sama, you shall be instated as her servant, doing what she asks of you when she is here, which will not be often. Between that time, you are free to look for...what was it...ahh, your sister, as you desire. I have also noticed how you..._look _at Byakuya-sama. No more! He is to be married to a woman of proper linage! You would do well to know your place!" He then scuttled off, leaving Hisana alone.

Walking back to her room, her mind was full. Byakuya was getting married to Yoruichi...? And she was to be her servant? Not that Hisana would complain about that, considering she was still able to look for Rukia, but, over the past few days, when Byakuya had been here, she'd seen a lot of him. She hadn't tried to keep herself from falling in love with him, because she knew it was useless.

He had saved her, treated her with kindness, gotten to know her, well, at least a little bit. It also didn't help how understanding he was about her desire to find her sister. Plus, he was just so...gorgeous.

Then again, a beautiful woman like Yoruichi deserved to be with someone like Byakuya, didn't she? Hisana knew, from what she had heard, that Yoruichi was a kind, relaxed, strong-willed woman, who'd do whatever she wanted, even if it meant going against what she was supposed to do.

When Byakuya knocked on her door, Hisana was sitting outside on the deck. "Kuchiki-sama!" She bowed as he entered. He looked angry, if not, terribly annoyed.

"May I speak with you?" She nodded. Byakuya found her to someone he could easily confide in, partly because she never spoke much, but because he knew she listened, and cared to listen. "I take it you've heard about Shihoin? Of all people, I do _not _want to marry her. She is arrogant and far too relaxed with her position!" He shut his eyes, groaning. "I grew up being told that what I had to abide and follow the law, I did, and do, take that seriously. After all, if the nobles do not set an example for the people to follow, then who will? What I want does not matter. I do _not _wish to marry Shihoin, but for the sake of the law, and upholding it, I must. That probably doesn't make much sense to you, does it?"

Hisana sat silently for a few minutes before she spoke. "I think I understand. You have to be an example for everyone else, but, you also have desires of your own. By balancing duty with desire, I think you can achieve both." Her smile looked so sad, but he couldn't quite figure out why.

Looking at Hisana, he realized his one desire _was _impossible. "I just wish Shihoin was more like you. Her arrogance, for one, I find aggravating. She is not humble, nor is she someone I can talk to. I don't hate her, but I don't want to marry someone like her." Hisana felt her face redden.

"Shihoin-sama, I am sure, will make you happy." She was certain that Yoruichi could make Byakuya happy, after all, she seemed like such a kind, loving person too.

"As if she could!" He spat angrily, looking at Hisana. With his eyebrows knitted together, and his eyes clouded and stormy, Hisana knew he was beyond angry.

"I'm sorry!" She bowed her head. "I spoke out of place..." Byakuya was not paying attention. The closer she looked at him, the more she could sense how much he was in pain, probably over a lot more than just his engagement to Yoruichi bothering him. He had turned away from her, looking towards the setting sun.

Her hands slowly moved up, as she gently pressed herself against his back. _What are you doing!? You shouldn't be doing this! _Her face, reddened, her heart beating fast, Hisana only wanted to comfort him, and this was the only way she knew how. "Don't worry, Kuchiki-sama. Everything will turn out for the best, somehow."

He felt her small body lean against his. _This is why it's so hard, Hisana...because the more I see of you, the more I find myself feeling things I've never felt before. _He blushed slightly, but Hisana, nor anyone else, would ever know.

"Thank you, Hisana." He said, as he stood up. "If you'll let me, I'd like it very much if I could speak with you when I have a lot on my mind." Just looking at her smile, he knew that it was.

After he left, Hisana suddenly felt more alone than she ever had in her life. _Must I lose everyone...? Is there any point in love, if all that is left is the feeling of emptiness?_

A few days later ~

"She's here?" Hisana said, looking back at one of the servants. She quickly followed to the main enterance where Yoruichi was talking with Ginrei. Yoruichi looked over at the lithe, little creature. She smiled.

Hisana bowed. "I am...honored to meet you, Shihoin-sama. My name is Hisana." She shut her eyes, and prayed this would soon be over.


End file.
